The invention relates to horizontal deflection circuits for a television receiver employing toroidal yokes driven by a balanced winding configuration so as to reduce approximately to half the voltage across adjacent wires of the yoke from what they would otherwise be and thereby avoid voltage breakdown between adjacent wires. Toroidal yokes in the deflection circuitry of television receivers include turns of the horizontal deflection winding which are situated immediately adjacent turns of the vertical deflection winding. That portion of the horizontal deflection current which provides retrace of the beam scan is accompanied by relatively high voltage pulses in the horizontal deflection winding, which voltage pulses may cause voltage breakdown between adjacent wires on the toroidal yoke. Voltage breakdown has been avoided in prior art circuitry through the employment of balanced drive windings which generate a voltage between the horizontal deflection, or yoke, winding and ground that is on the order of one half the voltage across the winding itself. In one known circuit the balanced drive is provided by employihg a split primary winding of the horizontal output transformer to drive the yoke winding, whereby the yoke winding and a serially coupled s -shape capacitor is connected between the split windings and in parallel with a switching transistor, clamping diode and a relatively small retrace capacitor, all conventionally a part of the horizontal deflection circuit. In this configuration the transistor, and the components in parallel therewith must each be insulated from ground. In many designs, however, it may be difficult to provide the necessary ground insulation.
The requisite insulation from ground of the s-shape capacitor of the referred to circuit configuration has also precluded a relatively simple connection to a horizontal centering network for supplying centering current for the television raster, and normally requires that such centering current be supplied by a separate dc source.